The Spider and the Fly
by peoniesandpasta
Summary: "At last, up jumped the cunning spider, and fiercely held her fast. He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den, within his little parlor; but she never came out again!" Claude Faustus/OC - ON HIATUS -
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Before any of you who read TMOTN get ready to beat me up, I want to let you know that this has been sitting around on my laptop for a while, and that the next chapter should be up in the next couple weeks. :)**

 **Anyway, I'm relatively new to the Kuroshitsuji fandom, but I'm totally obsessed. As this is a Claude/OC story, this will take place in season 2 of the anime. Due to school and other stuff I'm busy with, I'm probably not going to be able to update this too often. I'm shooting for every other week, but who knows?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters. I only own my OCs and this basic plot.**

The Spider and the Fly

Prologue

 _It's amazing, isn't it? How spiders weave their webs? Careful, intricate designs on a white tapestry. They take their time weaving their art, making certain every thread is perfectly in place. Thin legs weaving a masterpiece that few would see, and that none would appreciate._

 _Except for her, of course._

 _The spider always took special care to make its web for_ her _. He was always striving to please her, to pull her in closer. She would take the bait and come to admire it from a closer view. She would reach out to grasp it, to savor the feeling of the beautiful web, which shone with morning dew._

 _And it would grasp her back. The more she struggled, the more the web trapped her. She would cry out, beg for the spider to come and save her. But the spider would just watch as his prey further doomed herself in his web. Finally, he would approach her, reach out a thin arm to her. She would look at him, her tawny eyes full of hope. He'd caress her cheek, press his lips to hers._

 _And then he'd encase her in his silky, sticky thread. He'd watch mercilessly as her eyes widened in fear, and ignore her pleas. He'd not listen to them. He wouldn't even care. This is the way the world works. She is his prey. She is the Fly, and he is the Spider._

 _And the Spider_ always _wins his prey._


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Earl

**Author's Note: Hey, what's up, guys? Belle here with the next installment of _The Spider and the Fly._ I didn't edit it, so I'm very sorry if there's any typos. Also, please, please tell me if anyone's OOC or if we've got a Mary Sue on our hands so I can fix it. :) Hope you enjoy!**

 **Special thanks to RaspberryRipple1 and 1ToasterKitty (love both of your names, by the way!) for following TSATF,**

 **to animeluver1827, RaspberryRipple1, and 1ToasterKitty for favoriting TSATF,**

 **to RaspberryRipple1 for following and favoriting me,**

 **and a very special thanks to kemptoto for being this story's very first reviewer! :D**

 **kemptoto: Y-You mean it? THANKYOUSOMUCHYOUHAVENOCLUEHOWMUCHTHISMEANSTOME! Also, for being the first reviewer, you get a virtual candy of your choice. ;)**

* * *

The Spider and the Fly

Chapter 1: Meeting the Earl

"Aura Beechworth! Sit down like a proper lady!" The teenage girl obediently sat on the seat of the carriage, unable to contain her excitement.

When her parents had informed her of her arranged marriage to the Earl of Trancy, Aura had been livid. She'd cried to her mother, argued with her father, and begged them both not to write her future for her. But, of course, they'd insisted that she was being ridiculous. She'd have to get married eventually anyway, so whatever was the problem?

She didn't expect them to understand, of course. After all, theirs had been an arranged marriage, and they had both ended up happy. Of course, it would be the same for their only daughter. Aura hated how they had always assumed things about her, especially her feelings. As if she hadn't been clear on the fact that she wasn't ready to be married off to some stuffy, rich count or earl, rejecting every suitor who'd asked for her hand.

But now that they were on their way to meet her future husband, Aura couldn't help but be ecstatic. She had seen photographs of him, Alois Trancy. Fair hair and skin, and delicate, almost feminine features. She couldn't deny the fact that he was indeed incredibly attractive.

"How long until we're there, Mother?" Aura asked, trying (and failing miserably) to keep her excitement out of her light soprano. The sixteen-year-old leaned over to take a gander at the scenery. Needing to see more of the gentle landscape of pure forest, she rose slightly to peer out of the carriage window.

"I'd say…about five minutes…Aura, how many times do I have to tell you to _sit down_?!" her mother demanded, her shrill voice raising (a clear sign of her nervousness). A new voice let out a chuckle.

"I say, my dear, if you don't calm yourself, you might frighten the Earl Trancy away!" her father exclaimed, an amused grin on his handsome, aged face. He ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair, chuckling more at Aura's red cheeks and flustered expression as she sat back down. The peace was short-lived, however, as the Trancy Manor soon rolled into view. "I believe, my darlings, that we have arrived."

Inside the grandiose mansion, a young earl and his stony butler awaited the arrival of the count and his young daughter. The blond sighed deeply.

"When do you think they'll arrive, Claude?" asked the seventeen-year-old, his impatience evident. "Do you imagine they'll be late?" The butler glanced own at the boy, then out the window, spotting a carriage in the far distance.

"No, it appears that they're here now, your highness," he replied. Alois sighed again. "Having second thoughts?" Icy eyes met burning ones as Alois snapped his head up to look at his butler.

"Of course not," he snapped. "Just wondering what she's like, is all. I've only ever seen photographs of her…What do you know about her, Claude?"

"She's the daughter of Charles and Ellen Beechworth…" The earl cut him off.

" _I know that, Claude._ Tell me something I haven't heard." Claude said nothing at first, pausing to push his glasses farther up his knows. How he loathed the things at times. They _constantly_ slid down his nose.

"I've heard that she's quite sought-after at parties, yet she never seriously courts any suitors." A grin spread across Alois Trancy's pink lips.

"I accept your challenge, Lady Beechworth," he muttered to himself.

"We'd best go down to greet them. You don't want to seem rude." After that, neither said a word, instead opting to make the trek to the front door of the Trancy Manor in silence. Moments after the pair had made their way down the staircase, they were greeted with the sound of the brass knocker beating against the strong oak door.

Claude opened it for the family of three, who all smiled pleasantly at the butler who was clad in black. "Welcome to the Trancy Manor, my lord and ladies," he said as they entered the mansion. "Allow me to take your coats." They did, each thanking him respectively. Suddenly, four servants appeared seemingly out of nowhere to take the outerwear from the butler. "These are the Trancy servants, the maid, Hannah, and the cleaners, Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury. I am the butler, Claude Faustus, and this," he paused, allowing Alois to make his surprisingly subtle appearance, "is the Earl Alois Trancy."

Aura's breath hitched. The black and white photographs she had seen of the young earl couldn't hold a candle to the real thing. He stood taller than her by nearly a foot, thin but clearly muscular. His straw-blond hair seemed to shine in the sunlight, and his icy blue eyes glinted with a boyish mischievousness Aura found to be absolutely endearing.

The earl made his way to the Beechworths, smiling sweetly. Falsely, though the nobles didn't know Alois nearly well enough to notice.

A pleasure," the girl's father, Charles, said jovially, extending a hand to the young earl. Alois took it, shaking it politely.

"Please," Alois said, pressing a kiss to the back of the elder Lady Beechworth's hand. Aura vaguely noticed the butler moving to close the front door. Alois then took her hand, repeating the action he'd used on her mother. "The pleasure is mine," he murmured against Aura's gloved hand, lingering a moment longer than necessary. Aura shivered, though whether it was from the cold air that had entered the house when Claude had closed the door, or from the feeling of the earl's lips against her hand, she hadn't the faintest notion. "Well!" exclaimed Alois, clapping his hands together. "What do you all say to some tea? Hannah makes the best Earl Grey."

The four servants left after a look from the butler, presumably to get the tea. Claude led Alois and the guests out of the entryway.

"What a fine estate this is!" remarked Lord Beechworth as they made their way to the sitting room. Aura silently agreed; everything seemed to shine.

"Indeed! What fine servants you have!" agreed the elder Lady Beechworth. "Where are the others?" Alois looked at her over his shoulder.

"You met all of our servants earlier," he said flippantly. Aura's jaw dropped.

"That's all? Five servants?" she questioned.

"Aura! You're being rude," Ellen scolded, bringing a blush to the girl's cheeks.

"Not at all, my lady," the earl laughed, a sweet sound that brought a smile to Aura's lips. "It is a bit shocking. But all servants under my employ are quite capable."

"So they are," Charles muttered. "They tend to the grounds, as well?"

"Indeed, they do!" said the earl cheerfully, though Aura sensed something slightly odd in his tone. Almost…boredom? Perhaps she was just imagining it. Surely, she was. He seemed far too kind for that.

In a few brief moments, the group found themselves in a comfortable parlor. A fire was lit in the fireplace, making the room very cozy indeed, Aura found herself thinking as she sat next to her mother on the navy plush sofa. The maid, Hannah, soon entered with the tea on a silver cart. She made her rounds quickly and efficiently, though she lingered on Aura a tad longer.

"One lump or two?" she asked softly, referring to the sugar.

"Just one…" Aura replied, taking in the appearance of the maid. She was undeniably beautiful, with exotic caramel skin, long, lavender hair, and a buxom figure.

 _The Lord certainly blessed her_ , Aura found herself thinking with a slight blush.

"Thank you," she said as the maid gave Aura her tea. Hannah smiled and nodded in reply before leaving swiftly. Aura, for the most part, tuned everything out, as the earl and her father conversed about business and such things that were undoubtedly important but unbearably boring to the girl. She did, however, notice the earl shooting her curious glances. Not wanting her future husband to think he was boring her, she did her best to pay attention.

She simply couldn't keep her mind from wandering.

"Perhaps, my lady would like a tour of the mansion?" This brought Aura out of her thoughts, seeing both the earl and her parents staring at her expectantly. She smiled sweetly at her future husband and nodded.

"Of course. I _will_ be living here soon, after all!" she laughed, though reality began to sink in. She was to marry _that earl_ , live in _that house_ , and be waited on by _those servants_. She was beginning to feel her freedom slowly slip away from her.

"Well, then shall we?" Suddenly, the earl was standing over her, his hand held out to her. She took it without a second thought. After all, if she was to be married to this man, it would be ideal if she was on good terms with him as well.

Not five minutes into the tour, however, Alois let her go to show her parents some fancy relic, and Aura fell behind. A deep voice brought her out of her thoughts, though.

"Is everything to your liking, my lady?" Aura jumped a bit, not expecting to be spoken to. It was the butler, Claude. She met his eyes for a few brief seconds before looking away, startled at their golden shade.

 _I've never seen such an alarming color in someone's eyes._

"Yes, quite. I'm quite impressed with the mansion and the servants its master has employed. You must work very hard," she told the butler, who said nothing in response. How peculiar. "Do you enjoy working for the earl?" Claude looked started at this, as though he'd never been asked something like that.

"I suppose so," he said after a moment's pause. That was the end of that.

For the remainder of the tour, Aura hung behind with Claude, though she didn't converse with the butler. Neither her parents nor the earl seemed to notice her actions.

Soon enough, the tour ended. Aura's father glanced at his pocket watch. "Goodness, it's late. Forgive me, my lord, but I think we ought to return home." Alois smiled.

"Of course! I was unaware of the time, or I wouldn't have kept you for so long." He led them to the front door. Once again, he shook hands with Charles and kissed the back of Ellen's hand. "Do come back soon. I would love to see more of you, my lady," he told Aura before leaning down and kissing her cheek. Aura could feel her cheeks heat up, and all she could do was nod and stammer.

"O-Of course…" With that, Charles said one more goodbye, and the Beechworths got into their carriage, riding off into the night.

As soon as they'd left, Alois let out the laughter he'd been containing for the past several hours, clutching his sides. "D-Did you hear her, Claude?" he choked out in between chuckles. "'Of course! I _will_ be living here, after all!' How…How mundane! She's so…boring, Claude! It's too easy! 'Oh, Alois! How handsome you are! Please take me to bed with you!'" he cackled in a high-pitched voice. "This game is barely even worth playing!"

If the black-clad butler had been at all affected by Alois's words, he didn't give the faintest sign that he was.

"How forward of him," Ellen chirped excitedly, "kissing you like that!" Aura blushed deeply but gave no other reply.

"I'm rather fond of the boy," Charles commented. "He's very intelligent and well-versed. What do you think of him, Aura?"

 _Not that it matters,_ a bitter part of Aura thought. She liked Alois, she really did, and she truly believed that she could grow to love him. She still resented the fact that she had no choice in the matter, however.

"He…He seems very sweet," was all she could manage. Charles and Ellen accepted her answer and carried on chatting with each other, leaving Aura to her own thoughts. As her eyelids became heavy, she could only think of his lips on her cheeks.

 _Aura Trancy._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Bye, guys! 3**

 **-Belle**


End file.
